


Habits

by princiere



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is of legal age, Self-Harm, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: We all have different ways of coping or expressing ourselves; drawing, writing, singing, & whatnot. You just happened to develop a not-so-healthy coping method, but luckily the ex-gang leader you befriended seems to be helping.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much of an excuse for this other than that I'm just a thirsty boy for Guzma (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵) Anyway, it should be known from the start that I tend to make the reader trans male (as I'm just a pro at self projection folks) so please don't lash out because I didn't make the reader ambiguous! I usually only do ambiguous reader if I'm requested to do so, but this was written in my spare time so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Regardless I hope you enjoy!

Guzma had to admit, it was odd to always be wearing a hoodie. Sure, he was one to talk, but _he_ at least had short sleeves. Isn't Alola hot as hell? Why weren't you suffering a heatstroke?

It wasn't until his second battle with you that he found out why this was the case. As he handed you the battle money, he swore he saw something...strange, peeking out from underneath the cuff of your jacket sleeve.

A scar?

Without a word, he sent out the grunt that stood guard over the chest of Buginium Z crystals. It was only the two of you in the room now.

You didn't say anything. You'd be lying if you said you were scared, but you weren't excited to be alone with the gang leader, either.

"So, how long ya been cuttin' yaself, kid?"

Guzma wasn't surprised when you flinched & held your arms close to your chest. "Why do you care, I just beat your whole team down." You spoke with a bitter tone, supposedly out of defense. "Shouldn't you be angry?"

He could only shrug. "Guess it's hard fo' me to get angry at someone that already takes it out on themself."

Your stance fell a bit, but recoiled soon after. "Look, can I just go? I only came for the kid's pokémon."

"Yea, sure, take it." Guzma brushed it off, falling back down into his throne. "But listen to what I gotta say before ya go. As much as ya prob'ly hate Team Skull, me included, just...ya ain't alone, kid. We're all a bunch o' outcasts, so you're always welcome if ya feel like it."

"I'm not joining your team."

"Not what I was implyin'."

By now, you weren't as tense as before, though you still kept your arms close. "I...I'll think about it. But, right now-"

"'Course, course, go ahead." Guzma chuckled. "Ya got shit to do, I get it. But c'mon back for a visit when ya ain't busy kickin' ass, kid."

Slowly, but surely, your arms fell back to your sides. You'd heard so much about this guy, so to see him act so kindly was...unexpected. Guzma noticed your hesitation, & stood up, grasping your hand in a tight & very informal handshake. The poor fellow almost blushed at the sight of you warmly smiling. "My name's _____, Guzma. Thank you."

×-♡-×

"Ya don't gotta hide yourself around me, y'know."

It'd been a few weeks since the run-in with Rainbow Rocket, swiftly following the disbanding of Team Skull. You weren't sure how to feel about that, but if it allowed you more time to get to know the retired gang leader, then why complain?

"It's more for comfort sake than anything." You sighed, keeping your arms close as you walked with him through Hau'oli City.

Guzma's gaze flickered over your figure. "Your call. But just know that I ain't one for starin'."

A brief hum of amusement escaped you. "Good to know. But...everyone else isn't exactly on the same terms."

So _that's_ what you were truly worried about. Given that you were the Alolan champion now,  & the sole reason Rainbow Rocket was defeated, Guzma could only imagine the kind of representation you felt obligated to uphold. If anyone caught sight of what was underneath your jacket, who knows what could happen.

"I can still kick ass, y'know."

You couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, but I'd rather not bail you out." You ended with an amused sigh. "I wanna put that reward money to good use."

"Like what?"

You shrugged. "I dunno. Donate it?"

"Again, your call. I was gonna suggest we bribe everyone to the point that we rule all of Alola."

Guzma grew worried of the twisting in his stomach when he heard you laugh at his remark.

×-♡-×

"I ain't gonna let him hurt ya. It's all good."

Even with the reassurance, you still felt hesitant to approach the beast that stood before you. Guzma's infamous Golisopod; after it wiped out your first pokémon in every battle, you were admittedly scared to get close yourself, but Guzma assured you that you'd be fine.

Though you were sure it recognized you, & not in a good light.

Suddenly, your mind went blank when you felt a hand take hold of yours. Now that you were grounded again, you snapped your attention to the source of who was holding your hand. Unsurprisingly, it was Guzma, but the fact that this guy was doing such a gesture in the first place left you speechless.

Before you could oppose, he pulled you forward to the Golisopod. You wanted to pull away, you wanted to yell at him to stop, but it was too late; Guzma placed your hand on the pokémon's smooth head. It quietly chirped with delight, & suddenly all your fears of the beast faded away.

"Ain't too bad now, yea?" Guzma clapped his hand on your shoulder. "He's basically a gentle giant when we ain't battling."

As you enjoyed yourself, Guzma tried not to be obvious in terms of catching a glimpse or two of your arms. Since you trusted him enough to allow yourself to be free of a jacket while near him, your skin was exposed, leaving your scars out in the open. It wasn't like Guzma was judging you for these etches in your skin, but moreso looking out of curiosity. Some looked to be severe, as the healed skin formed a bump, while others simply left a darker-toned line on the flesh.

"Mind if I ask ya something?" Guzma inquired out of nowhere, catching your attention. "Since ya trust me enough to go without a jacket, can I ask... What made ya wanna do it?"

Still absentmindedly petting the giant bug, you shrugged. "I'm not sure, honestly. I guess if I had to put a reason that started it, then I'd have to say that...I was forced to cope with too much at a young age, & sooner or later I started doing... _that_ , to have some sort of outlet, I guess."

You explained this so calmly that he was almost a little worried. Regardless, he shook it off, given that you didn't seem like you'd do it again anytime soon.

At least you'd gotten better, & that's what he cared about.

×-♡-×

As if Guzma's insomnia couldn't get any worse, he couldn't even attempt to sleep on account of the clutter of noises coming from the bathroom. He'd agreed to stay the night with you, as your mother returned to Kanto for a while & causing your anxiety to flare, but he honestly would've declined if he knew this was gonna happen.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. Getting up, he lazily wandered to your bed, only to discover that it was empty. It was cold, indicating that you'd been gone for a while.

Perplexed, Guzma headed to the bathroom just a couple doors down. The door was shut, & judging by the sliver of light escaping the bottom, it was occupied. By now, the rustling had stopped, but was replaced with what sounded like someone struggling to breathe through their teeth. A couple knocks, & the person gasped, then went silent. He swore he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

"_____?"

No response.

"_____, everything a'ight?"

There were a few moments, before he suddenly heard barely audible whimpers. "Guz, I..."

"Is the door locked?"

"N...No."

Carefully, Guzma turned the knob & peeked in. "___-"

The last thing he expected to see was you sitting on the toilet lid, keeled over as red droplets methodically fell from your exposed arm to a growing puddle on the ground. He couldn't see your face, but that didn't matter right now.

"Shit, shit, _____, fuck, what are ya-"

Guzma slipped inside & shut the door behind him. "Ok, ok, _____, look, I need ya to-" He swallowed. "I need ya to hand me what ya used to do this."

Hesitantly, you handed him the razor. Judging by the mess of plastic at the sink accompanying a small lighter, you'd strategically melted away the clamps used to keep the sharp metal in place for shaving. However, now wasn't the time to ponder. Guzma set the blade with the rest of the mess & returned his attention to you.

"A'ight, _____, I need ya to focus on breathing." He knelt down to try to make you look at him. "We'll get this all sorted out, I just need ya to focus on breathin'."

Frigidly nodding, you cooperated to the best of your abilities & regrounded yourself enough to stop crying. Meanwhile, Guzma searched everywhere in the bathroom for the medical supplies needed. He wasn't a professional in the slightest, but he at least knew the basics: clean, disinfect, & bandage.

You bit your lip & tried not to hiss too loudly--despite no one else around--as he cleaned the blood off, as well as apply disinfectant ointment. As Guzma applied the gauze & bandaging, the two of you exchanged glances.

"Are you...mad at me?" You barely whispered.

"Hell no." He simply answered. "Why would I be? S'not like I felt obligated to do this."

"I'm...still sorry."

He didn't respond. After finishing up & cleaning the mess on the floor & sink, he gestured for you to come with him. "Let's just sit outside for a bit, 'kay? Some fresh air ought to help."

There was a noticeable hesitance, but you complied & followed him outside. Taking a seat at the stairs to your porch, you looked up into the night sky as Guzma sat next to you. The air hung heavy, as you knew Guzma was holding back the urge to bombard you with questions.

"I don't expect ya to explain yourself." He started. "Shit like that is a hell of a problem, but it ain't easy to stop. I've had enough experience bein' the leader o' misfits to know what you're dealin' with, to an extent."

You weren't sure what you were feeling right now. Guilt? Shame?

"I'm just sorry you had to see that. You'd think the champion would have their life together, but..."

You couldn't finish, & he didn't expect you to. "Ya mind...comin' to me next time you feel like doin' this?" He gently suggested. "I ain't a professional, or anything, but-...maybe talkin' helps."

It was clear that Guzma wasn't used to being this...kind. Perhaps he had Plumeria deal with these situations back when the gang was alive. Regardless, the two of you quietly sat & admired the stars.

You hesitantly spoke, "There wasn't even anything that provoked it this time."

Guzma turned his head to you, so you continued. "I think it's just the fact that...I've relied on it so much that it's become an addiction. I was able to stop for a while, but...then I started feeling disgusting. I was twitching for no apparent reason, & my skin felt just wrong enough that I was probably gonna go insane if I didn't cave in soon."

When he didn't say anything, you swiftly apologized for going into detail. He stopped you. "No, no, it's all good. I s'pose gettin' this shit out is better than not."

He seemed to go into thought, so you stayed quiet. After a moment or so, you heard a barely audible sigh. "I guess I got some shit bottled up too, so you ain't alone."

"You wanna talk about it?" You leaned forward, allowing your hands to support your chin as your elbows rested on your knees.

"You'll prob'ly hate me."

"I won't."

Guzma shot a glare at you, but you weren't phased. He grumbled to himself & looked away, seemingly trying to avoid glancing at you again. "Look, I just-" He stopped, moving his hand to toy with his undercut--a habit of his that you noticed over time.

"I'm not saying you have to talk about it, Guzma." You assured him. "Don't push yourself for some mess like m-"

You didn't get to finish before Guzma clashed his lips against your cheek. It was painful at first, but a few moments in & he pressed against you like you would break if he got rough again. The gesture alone said thousands of unspoken words, as if to say that he's always felt this way.

If you had to be honest with yourself, so did you.

Guzma finally pulled away, gently connecting his forehead with yours when you turned to him from shock. "I ain't one for fallin' for people like this, but..." He breathed. "I guess you're the exception."

His gaze connected with yours, & you noticed a glint in his eyes. He was silently asking you so many questions, as if you could see the racing thoughts through his irises.

You could only answer him by leaning back in, gently kissing him & taking his hand in yours as well. This time, tons of unspoken thoughts & words came flooding from you. For all the times you wish you could've said something to him, for all the nights begging to the world to let him see you the way you saw him. He was a mess of a human, sure, but more worthy of happiness than anyone you could name.

This was, in your eyes, for all the moments you two wanted to advance, but couldn't.

The two of you parted for air, & you looked into his eyes again. The cloud that dusted over his gaze said everything; he was hungry. "I been waitin' for this for...so fucking long." He admitted through small pants. You could feel the corners of your lips tug upwards.

"Me too."

Guzma stood up, keeping your hand connected with his & helping you up as well. With barely any hesitation, he led you through the house until you found yourself in the familiar setting of your room. You expected him to throw you onto the bed & get down to business, but that didn't seem to be the case. Sitting down on the bed, he patted his lap. It didn't help that his expression only seemed to hold genuine care & gentle happiness, instead of serious & intimidating as usual.

You slowly adjusted yourself onto his thighs, facing towards Guzma. "You're not just doing this to make me feel better about earlier, right?" You hesitantly questioned as he pulled you into an embrace.

"Nah." He breathed into your skin, the vibrations sending a shiver down your core. "It'd be a huge dick move of me to use ya like that after you were hurtin' so bad."

"So...you _do_ like me?"

Guzma chuckled against your neck. "I thought I made that rather clear, pretty boy."

The petname sent a gentle shudder through your bones, evicting an almost inaudible moan from your lips. But Guzma caught that. "Heh, so you like gettin' called pretty boy?"

You raised a loose fist to your mouth, but Guzma took hold of it & moved it aside to connect his lips to yours once again. He was soft, though noticeably chaste due to biting his lip--another habit of his. You didn't mind, as the passion itself made your core throb with delight.

"Such a cute little boy, ain't ya?" He whispered against your lips, admiring & drinking up all the little reactions he got out of you. "Who knew that the champion would fall apart so easily to some punk?"

"I guess I'm just-" You swallowed, followed by a chuckle, "full of surprises."

"Works for me." Guzma smirked, allowing his mouth to explore. He pecked along your cheek, moving down to your jawline, slowly making his way down your neck. You leaned your head back, allowing him more to explore. Despite leaning back, Guzma wrapped his arms around you in order to keep you as close as physically possible.

"Mind if I bite, pretty boy?"

Your relaxed sigh hitched, but you nodded just enough for him to get the message. With a few more pecks, Guzma began to poke & taste your soft skin with his tongue, earning soft groans from you each time. He gave a small hum, amused.

It wasn't until he bit down the first time that he got a good reaction out of you. You yelped, throwing your hands up to his white mop of hair & almost tugging. Guzma couldn't stop the giggle that came from him as he sucked on the skin of your collarbone, his hands now gently clutching to your shirt.

Letting go with a satisfying _pop_ sound, he admired the mark temporarily etched into your skin. "Damn, you make hickies look good." He commented as you tried to level out your breathing.

"Guzma..." You moved a hand to cup his cheek. Once he looked back to you, you pressed your lips to his again, this time a bit deeper. He gave another hum as he pushed deeper as well.

A lot of people would feel terrified if put into this situation with him, but you could never feel more relaxed & content than this moment. With your body pressed against his, lips against yours, & his arms holding you as if you'd drift away like a stray leaf in a breeze; the thought alone knocked the air out of your lungs, so to see it play out for real left you speechless.

But you craved more. You've _always_ craved more of him, but never to such an extent until now. You _needed_ him.

However, you enjoyed the slow pace he was going. As expected, he wanted control of the situation, though it almost seemed as though he was going at such a slow pace just so he could milk all the little reactions out of you. Soon, you'd grow desperate, but at least right now you could enjoy his making sure you knew this wasn't going to be a quick fuck that would be forgotten by the break of daylight.

Your lips parted from his by his demand, & while you were disappointed at first, that quickly changed as you felt his tongue swipe across your bottom lip. He wanted more, so you gladly gave him more.

By now, little noises from you were a given, while Guzma allowed his hands to absentmindedly explore. His rough fingers decided to test the waters, by toying with the hem of your shirt. The air brushing across your exposed patch of skin gave you a shudder, silently urging him to continue.

It was starting to feel like there was too much clothing on, so he fixed that. Parting from your lips again, he tugged at your shirt & shot a questioning raise of the eyebrow. You barely gave a nod, but it was enough for him. Carefully but swiftly, he slid the shirt off you & tossed it aside, taking a moment to admire the figure before him.

You felt your cheeks grow warm. "Uhm..." You muttered, snapping him out of his trance. "It's not...bad, is it?"

Your bandaged arm instinctively went to try to hide your torso, but Guzma took hold of your hand & raised your knuckles to his lips. "Ya look fine, baby." He whispered, pecking the skin on your fingers & moving your hand to cup his cheek. "Don't worry 'bout that right now. You're perfect to me."

If you had to admit, all this praise was making you lightheaded, as well as making your insides twist & turn with such delight that it was almost nauseating. You had to desperately try not to grind down on his thigh now, due to the overwhelming arousal building in you.

"Maybe this'll make ya feel better." Guzma had you let go so he could remove his own shirt. He wasn't as toned as you had imagined him to be, given his past work, but you didn't mind. What caught your attention, however, was the litter of scars sprinkled across his torso.

You wanted to ask him the reason behind them, but decided against it for now. Perhaps he'd tell later? Until then, you reached your hand out & softly traced the skin of his collarbone. "It's better than I imagined."

"Ya been...thinkin' about me?" He muttered, almost in disbelief.

You didn't hold back the small giggle. "What, did you think this was gonna be a fling on my side?" You questioned, pretending offense. "It's kinda hard to not fall for the guy that understood my problem & cared for me."

Guzma stared at you for a moment, unsure if you were joking or not. He managed a half-assed chuckle, but you caught the small vibe of insecurity. "Sorry, I must be feelin' more doubtful than usual."

"Let me prove myself to you then."

Just as he was about to get a word out, you took his hand & moved it to cup your cheek. He seemed to have gotten his voice caught in his throat, so you took the lead for now. Holding the outside of his same hand, you moved his palm to your lips, letting the skin grace for a second before giving a gentle kiss. Before tonight, you'd only seen these hands deliver chaos & violence that admittedly scared you at times. Right now, however, you felt safe in these hands, & you wanted to make that clear to him.

You saw the fog dust over his eyes as you looked back to him. Before you could process the transition, he had you get off him & lie down, only to now have him on top. The lustful passion in his eyes was a new sight for you, & you could only hope it was just for you.

Regardless, that look made you squirm, catching his attention. "Are you gettin' needy?" He whispered, moving his mouth to your earlobe. "We haven't even gone that far yet, baby."

The hot air from his breath tickled your skin, sending another throb through your core. The whimpers escaping you were so quiet, yet you were on the verge of caving in to desperation. Guzma knew this, & hummed with a smirk. "Maybe my pretty boy would like to let me feel how riled up he's gettin', just from my touch."

The petname didn't help ease your sensitivity, so when Guzma graced his fingers down your stomach, you twitched a few times as your breathing became more audible. It was embarrassing to be relentlessly teased like this, but he looked so hot while doing it that he was the only reason you hadn't shut your eyes. Before you had a chance to calm down, his hand suddenly cupped over your sex, making you stiffen & unable to hold back the guttural moan despite the the thin layer of underwear keeping him out.

"Fuck, babe, you're throbbin'." He breathed against your neck. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're burnin' up."

Meanwhile, you had to use every ounce of power you still possessed to restrain yourself from grinding into his hand. It was clear you wanted him, but he seemed determined to keep a slow pace.

"I'd ask ya to put on a lil show for me, but I'm feelin'...generous tonight." He spoke with low giggles. You were sure he was trying to refer to your arm due to earlier events, but it seemed reasonable that he wouldn't bring it up right now. "Answer me this, though: I'm assumin' you're gonna cum if I so much as move my hand again, yes?"

The bluntness alone made you whimper, but you nodded. This made him quietly giggle again. "Guess I might as well get a taste of it, then."

You knew exactly what Guzma was implying, & didn't even try to be reserved when he tugged at the hem of your underwear. You were ready, you've _been_ ready,  & he could tell.

As soon as the undergarments were disposed of & tossed aside, you instinctively wanted to cover up. You were fully exposed to him now, & it made you feel...weird. "Guzma..." You breathed as he trailed down to your legs. Once his gaze met yours, you pointed your eyes to the pile of clothes on the floor. "Shi...Shirt..."

He must've understood where you were coming from, as he didn't question you & leaned over to grab his shirt. Now in your grasp, you slipped the clothing on & noticed his eyes fog up again. "You look so damn cute." He smirked, taking in the sight before him. "I could eat you right up. But...that was kinda the plan already, yea?"

Again, the blunt statement in itself was enough to evict another whimper from you. With that, Guzma returned his focus to the display at your legs. "Damn...you're already makin' quite the mess, babe. That's fuckin' hot."

He nudged for you to open your legs some more, & you complied. With the colder air now brushing against your sex, you could only focus on keeping your breathing as calm as possible. This didn't last long though, as Guzma moved down & began pecking at your inner thighs. "Just relax, pretty boy. No need to be shy." He assured you, the hot puffs of air from him making you squirm. "You all good?"

It was difficult to speak for a time, but you managed to squeak out a quiet confirmation. "P-Please..."

Guzma hummed at your desperation. "As you wish."

It still seemed as though he wanted to take this slow, as he propped your thighs up on his shoulders & continued kissing along the skin just near where you wanted him most. He locked eyes with you for a moment, before you caught him swiping his lips with his tongue.

He started off gentle. With every slide of his tongue along your burning core, however, you couldn't stop the needy whines that conjured within. Your toes were already curling, as you were already so close.

"G-Guzmaaa~..." Your whine turned into a breathy moan as he picked up the pace. Swiping circles around your clit & your entrance, he looked back to you.

"Already so close, babe." He breathed against your core. "Lemme hear ya. Don't hold back when I make you cum."

Suddenly, you felt him insert a finger, which evicted a loud cry from you. He giggled, "Damn, that just slid right in. Such a needy little boy, ain't ya?"

It didn't take long before he added another finger, moving his tongue to your clit again. "That's it, pretty boy. There we go." He chuckled, enjoying how you couldn't stop any of the noises that came out. "Ya gonna cum for me? Go ahead, I know you wanna. Get all of it on my face, ya dirty boy."

With all his talking, you didn't realize how close you were until you climaxed, arching your back & nearly screaming. Your hands slammed down to clutch the bedsheets to the point of tearing them, as you jerked & yelped with every convulsion until you'd come back down from your high. You collapsed, still trying to regain your vision as Guzma sat up, giggling to himself.

"Don't die on me yet, baby. We're not quite done." He hummed as he cleaned up the juices you left on his lips & fingers, the sight making your core throb again. With him, you knew you'd get back in the mood pretty quickly.

Guzma moved back up & kissed at your neck, giving you some time to calm down. "Doin' alright?" He asked. "That seemed pretty strong."

You giggled. "Of course it was, do you have any idea how long I've wanted that?"

This made him join in on your amusement. "S'pose that's good, then. You on the pill?"

"Yea, I'm mostly taking it to stop menstruation. Can we...still use protection?"

"Sure, baby."

Truth be told, you weren't that surprised when Guzma left to the guest room & came back with the small package in hand. Did he always just have a few on demand? Was he planning this? Whatever the case may be, at least he had some in the first place. It was then you'd realized he hadn't even removed anything from the waist down.

"I'm..." You sat up, now nervous. "I'm not very good with..."

Your eyes flickered to below his waist, & he got the message. "No need to push yo'self, then. We ain't gotta do anything like what I just did to ya."

"No, I _am_ interested, I just-" You preemptively stopped yourself.

Guzma couldn't help but chuckle at your behavior. "Never done this before?"

You nodded.

"That's a'ight. We've already been takin' this pretty slow, yea? I'm already pretty close, anyhow." He casually mentioned as he set down the small package on your bedside table.

Given that the moonlight streaming through your window was the only source of light, it was a bit difficult to see his...business through his pants, but it was visible regardless. You quietly laughed out of anxiety. "A-Alright then."

With some maneuvering, you had Guzma lie down like how he had you earlier. The fog of lust in his eyes was gone for the time being, but you saw more of a spark of intimacy more than anything. "Just take it at your pace, baby." He assured you as he helped you get his pants off. "I'll give ya bonus points if your gag reflex is pretty far back, though."

The implication made you playfully punch him, earning a laugh from Guzma. "Still..." You swallowed. "Don't be too harsh, please."

After he confirmed he wouldn't do so, you took a deep breath & looked to his boxers. His hard-on had been pulsing against your stomach during your talk, so at least you knew he was still interested. Toying with the hem for a moment, you tried to keep your cool as you slipped the cloth down.

He sprung up immediately, almost smacking his stomach in the process. Judging by the shine, he'd already been leaking precum; the thought alone made you lick your lips. You glanced back to Guzma, who was keeping an eye on you during this. You knew he meant well, but it made you nervous.

"Why don't we try this first." He suggested, sitting up & taking your hand. "Using your hand should be pretty easy in itself, yea?"

Silently, you agreed. Carefully, you took hold of his erection, evicting a small hiss from him. As you began pumping, you were sure you could get off on just his sounds of pleasure alone. Sometimes, he'd be able to restrain a groan, but a lot of the time, he couldn't.

Not that you minded.

Now, you felt lust overpower your anxieties, & decided to go for it. Leaning down, you tested the waters & took his head into your mouth, getting him to cry out like you'd done before. "God damn..." Guzma heavily breathed. "Ya sure ya ain't done this befo-"

He cried out again as you rolled your tongue around, still using your hand to pump him. You teased by flicking his slit, which sent him over the edge. "Fuck, _____, I'm gonna-"

With a final & loud cry, he released himself in your mouth. Out of instinct, he grabbed & pulled your hair. This made you grunt, causing the vibrations to make him convulse a few more times before he finally came back down. As Guzma tried to level out his breathing, you cleaned up & looked to him, satisfied with yourself.

"So, how was that?" You asked. He laughed at your question.

"Pretty damn good." Guzma smirked. "Looks like you're a natural."

You giggled at this, & decided to lie down next to him. It was as if you suddenly became aware of all the sweat you'd conjured so far, as well as the mess between your legs, but you didn't mind too much. Normally you'd go and shower, but given that Guzma caused this, you decided to hold it off.

"Got enough in ya for another round?" He side-glanced to you. Giggling again, you leaned over & answered him with a kiss.

That was all he needed. He shifted over to hover over you again, & allowed you to wrap your arms around his neck & pull him down for a gentle kiss. However, when either of you pulled away, you found yourself kissing again. You felt magnetized to his lips, but you couldn't complain.

Even as he pulled away to grab the condom he'd grabbed earlier, you still overwhelmed him with kisses across his face & neck. Guzma couldn't hold back anymore, & gave a quiet laugh. " _Fuck_ , I love you." He admitted. "You make me feel so...wanted, in a good way."

You chuckled with him, & didn't oppose him when he moved to kiss your neck after slipping the condom on. "I'd have to say the same with you." You whispered, pecking his forehead despite the thin layer of sweat that made some of his hair cling to his skin.

After some shifting again, Guzma positioned himself at your entrance, moving up to kiss you as well. "Tell me if I need to stop." He said against your lips. Carefully, he pushed himself in, making you involuntarily yelp. As he continued, you gasped every now & then, trying not to bite your cheek. Once he felt you were at your limit, he gave you a moment to breathe.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"That's...a first..." You commented through small pants. "You never say _"alright"_ like that."

Guzma stared at you, blinking, before he snickered. "Dammit, _____, I'm tryna make sure my dick ain't hurtin' ya."

"And I appreciate it." You giggled, pecking his lips. "I'm a'ight."

Shaking his head with a smirk, Guzma moved to peck your lips as well. "I'ma start movin', lemme know if we gotta stop."

Carefully, he started moving in & out, keeping an eye on your reactions. For the first few moments, you had to admit that it hurt, due to this being your first experience. But, because of earlier, you were lubricated enough that it soon started to feel good as he kept thrusting.

You attempted to move your hands to his hair, but he took one of your hands & pinned it down, lacing his fingers with yours. "You don't know how long I've wanted this..." He muttered, his hot breath tickling your skin as he buried his face in your neck. "Wantin' ya like this for so long...To feel your touch...To see ya like this...To love ya like this-"

He grunted, speeding up his movements. You cried out, trying to bite your lip to reduce the noise, but to no avail. "S-Same here- Ah~!" You barely got to speak before he hit your sweet spot again, evicting another cry from you.

Guzma chuckled as he kept pounding into you. "Such a cute boy...Such a dirty boy, too..."

His breathy moans alone sent you over the edge again, & your walls tightened around his dick as you came again. This made him grunt again, causing him to speed up again to the point of getting sloppy. You didn't get a chance to calm down from your high, & you desperately cried out while he kept slamming into you.

"So close, baby..." He breathed, almost gasping for air. "You gonna cum for me again? You gonna cum again for ya boy?"

The overstimulation & dirty talking quickly made you finish again, arching up & nearly screaming his name. Finally, he tensed up, indicating he had finished too. With a few more twitches & convulsions, you fell back onto the bed, focusing yet again on breathing. While you tried to calm down, Guzma got off you & took care of the condom.

"I'd say that was a good first time, yea?" He rhetorically asked as he slipped back on his boxers, plopping back onto the bed afterwards. "Doin' alright, pretty boy?"

You giggled, sitting up. "Yea, I'm good. You?"

"Never been better." Guzma joined in on your chortling, sneaking in a kiss or two as well. "Welp, I'm pooped now."

With as much grace as a drunken bastard, he fell down, pulling you down with him & getting a yelp out of you. "G'night."

The two of you shared some more laughter, before sleep swiftly took hold of you.

×-♡-×

As you began to flutter awake, you tried to remember all of what happened last night. The bandaging on your arm was one thing, but you soon remembered what took place afterwards. Feeling a blush creep upon your cheeks, you quietly hummed with content, now feeling the arm draped over your side.

"Is it kinda...asshole-ish of me that I assumed you'd be gone once I woke up?" You questioned, unsure if he was even awake.

"A bit, but I can't say I blame ya." The man holding you from behind chuckled, his voice low & raspy from just waking up as well. "Not surprising that I give that kind o' vibe."

"So I guess it really says something that you're still here, huh?" You giggled, turning over to face Guzma.

"S'pose so, pretty boy." He hummed, giving you a gentle kiss. "Guess I should also come clean & tell ya that...that was my first time. Not sure if that was clear or not."

You blinked, before giggling again & pecking the tip of his nose. "I guess you're a natural too, pretty boy. Now, how about some Tapu Cocoa?"

"Sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes brow* Hoo boy was that a journey. I know some parts seem rushed, but I think it's pretty clear as to why lmao. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this mess!


End file.
